


салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге»

by bazarova



Series: салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге» [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Piercings, Romance, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Кажется, эта татуировка грозит стать его самым большим провалом. А всё из-за одной строчки в сообщении, присланном его постоянным клиентом.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге» [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге»

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан на заявку “ау в котором джинен — начинающий тату мастер и он бьет партаки влюбленному в него югёму”
> 
> здесь я говорю про текст: https://twitter.com/bazar0va/status/1342163907977355264

— Да ты ему просто нравишься, — Джексон, у которого сегодня вообще-то выходной, оборачивается к нему через плечо, отвлекаясь от перебирания своих инструментов для пирсинга, — точно говорю.

— С чего ты решил? — Джинён сминает вконец испорченный эскиз татуировки и с тяжелым вздохом отправляет его в мусорную корзину, под завязку забитую предыдущими неудачными попытками изобразить что-нибудь годное.

— Он пялится на твою задницу.

— Все пялятся на мою задницу, — Джинён закатывает глаза и кладёт перед собой ещё один лист, — это не показатель.

Джексон хихикает, весело раскручивается на кресле и носком ботинка цепляет край столика на колёсиках, который они бессовестно свистнули из старого салона. Столик катится в сторону входа и в момент, когда почти останавливается, его сбивает резко открытой дверью. Стоящий на пороге Джебом испуганно втягивает голову в плечи и весь съеживается от грохота и звяканья. Джинён прослеживает взглядом катящуюся по полу баночку антисептика и прячет лицо за испачканной в чернилах ладонью. Час от часу не легче.

Руки у Джебома заняты сумкой с ноутбуком, огромным тубусом с чертежами и стаканом со своим мерзким приторным кофе. Насколько можно судить по синякам под его глазами и общему потрёпанному виду, экзамены в архитектурном мало отличаются по уровню сложности от медицинской академии, последнюю сессию в которой они с Джексоном до сих пор вспоминают с содроганием.

Пока Джексон суетливо всё подбирает, Джебом привычным движением сваливает сумку ему на рабочий стол и запихивает тубус в угол, раздосадованно бубня что-то вроде “Опять всё переделывать”. Наверное, его научный руководитель в очередной раз не принял его вымученный проект библиотеки. Джинён ждёт, что Джебом вот-вот разразится гневной тирадой, но тот только допивает содержимое бумажного стаканчика и, дождавшись пока Джексон поднимется на ноги, виснет у того на плечах мешком и утыкается губами ему в коротко стриженный затылок.

Джинён стыдливо отворачивается, переведя взгляд обратно на белый лист перед собой, и прикусывает кончик ручки. Вроде два с гаком года прошло уже, а он всё равно ощущает себя ровно так же, как когда впервые застал этих двоих целующимися на кухне их с Джексоном съёмной квартиры. Липкий жар поднимается по шее и обхватывает лицо, даже уши и те краснеют.

— Я всё ещё здесь, — бурчит он недовольно и рисует на листе очередной эскиз. Ничего оригинального: обычная ромашка из семи лепестков. Джинён за год своей работы и сложнее рисунки делал, чего только стоят крылья во всю спину, которые он часов шесть бил субтильному тайцу. (Как же его звали? То ли Бун, то ли Вин). Но, кажется, эта татуировка грозит стать его самым большим провалом. А всё из-за одной строчки в сообщении, присланном его постоянным клиентом.

“Думай обо мне, когда будешь рисовать”.

Вот он и думает, но стоящие перед глазами ярко-жёлтая макушка и кажущиеся бесконечными ноги делу мало помогают. Точнее, не помогают совсем, потому что их обладатель — настоящий дьявол во плоти, рождённый специально для того, чтобы доводить его, Джинёна, до белого каления. Не рисовать же ему чёрта на предплечье в самом деле.

Дёрнуло же Джебома притащить своего соседа по комнате в общаге с собой, когда деятельный Джексон затеял переезд салона в отдельное помещение рядом с домом. Одни проблемы теперь.

— И как ты только додумался начать бить татуировки? — раздаётся задумчиво за спиной. — Ты же рисовать не умеешь.

— Ты тоже не умеешь, но на архитектурный же как-то умудрился поступить, — огрызается Джинён и по-детски накрывает ещё один неудачный эскиз рукой. А то он не знает, что далеко не шедевры из-под его карандаша и иглы выходят.

Джебом надувается и смурнеет, а Джинён чувствует себя ко всему прочему теперь ещё и виноватым. Кто только за язык тянул? Знает же, что на больную джебомову мозоль давит.

— А ну не ругайтесь, — Джексон упирается подбородком Джебому в плечо, — вы оба хорошо справляетесь. Иначе тебя бы не взяли на летнюю стажировку, — он быстро чмокает насупленного Джебома в щеку, — а у тебя не было бы постоянного клиента.

— Если ты про Югёма, — Джебом морщится и тычет Джексона локтем под рёбра, чтобы отвалил, — то он просто втрескался в него. Иначе я не могу объяснить тот факт, что он сливает все свои деньги на эти партаки отвра…

Конец фразы тонет в верещании Джексона "И я так сказал!", Джинён со стоном бьётся лбом о столешницу и затыкает уши пальцами, лишь бы не слышать этих придурков, у которых всё-таки одна клетка мозга на двоих.

Очередной лист летит в корзину, до сеанса остаётся часа полтора, а идей как не было, так и нет. Ещё и эти двое отвлекают, гремя в стороне железками. Неужто Джебом решил взяться за старое и наделать себе пару лишних дырок? Джинён старается игнорировать возню в другом углу, но любопытство берёт верх, когда слышит "Может лучше Джинёна попросить? Я же не умею" и "Нет, хочу, чтобы ты".

На кушетке вопреки ожиданиям оказывается Джексон, он сидит, расслабленно болтая ногами, и инструктирует нахмуренного и напряжённого Джебома перед ним с пистолетом для пирсинга в руках. Так вот зачем Джексон притащился сюда в свой выходной, решился, значит, уши проколоть.

Его рука лежит у Джебома на пояснице под толстовкой, пока тот, заметно нервничающий, примеривается к его правому уху. Джинён чувствует себя подглядывающим за чем-то интимным, и даже дыхание задерживает, будто боясь быть застуканным у замочной скважины. В тишине раздаётся шумный выдох и резкий щелчок, когда Джебом жмёт на спусковой крючок, потом сразу же ещё один щелчок и приглушенное ойканье. Джексон куксится и ноет, точно как его пятилетки на приёме:

— Больно.

Отложив пистолет на край кушетки, Джебом расплывается в абсолютно идиотской улыбке, которую Джинён видел у него последний раз ещё до его ухода в армию пять лет назад.

— Где больно, давай поцелую.

И правда ведь целует, только не там, где должно быть больно. И это почему-то так выводит из себя, что Джинён бросает в их сторону маркер и рявкает, повторяясь:

— Я всё ещё здесь!

Джебом шипит болезненно и послушно делает шаг назад. Любому другому маркер бы уже прилетел обратно, Джинён уверен в этом процентов на двести, как и в том, что сам он останется безнаказанным.

— Ну и зануда же ты, Пак Джинён, — вздыхает Джексон, спрыгивая с кушетки, и точно назло ему, Джинёну, демонстративно прикладывается губами к пострадавшему виску Джебома. Тоже, наверное, чтобы не болело.

— И что только этот одуванчик в тебе нашёл, — Джебом уворачивается от ещё одного брошенного маркера, стаскивает со стола за лямку сумку с ноутбуком и бубнит, — я пошёл, у меня, в отличие от некоторых, не каникулы. А если в меня продолжат канцеляркой кидаться, то рискую до них и не дожить.

Джексон провожает его беспомощным взглядом и, как только закрывается дверь, взгромождается на скрипнувший под его весом стол.

— Как считаешь, далеко он уйдет, прежде чем вспомнит про чертежи?

Джинён глядит на сиротливо пристроенный в углу тубус и хмыкает:

— Вообще не вспомнит.

— И я так думаю. Устал он, ему бы хоть пару дней поспать нормально.

— Не позвонишь? Уедет же.

Джексон улыбается немного шкодливо и мотает отрицательно головой.

— Далеко не уедет, — крутит что-то между пальцами, — его проездной у меня. Он выронил из кармана.

— Вот же растяпа, — Джинён потягивается и с тоской смотрит на чистый лист, — ладно, деньги на магистратуру сами себя не заработают.

— Джинёна, — зовёт его Джексон, стоя уже на пороге с перекинутым через плечо тубусом, — насчёт Югёма… Ты бы поговорил с ним. Особенно, если у тебя нет на него планов, не дури парню голову. Татуировки — это же на всю жизнь, а на нём уже места чистого нет.

— Да какие планы… Ты же знаешь: я не кручу шашни с клиентами. — Джинён устало ложится щекой на столешницу. Он привык нравиться всем, ничего нового в этом для него нет, но обычно все чужие "нравиться" озвучивались и подкреплялись делом. И никто не ходил к нему бить откровенно стрёмные татуировки, просто чтобы поглазеть на него в процессе работы.

— Сыни, как ты понял, что нравишься хёну?

— Нравлюсь? — Джексон приваливается спиной к стене и пожимает плечами. — Он просто дышать без меня нормально не мог.

Джинён кривится:

— Всё свои шутки шутишь, я же серьезно спрашиваю.

— А я серьёзен. Правда не мог. Но в твоём случае важно другое: нравится ли Югём тебе. У него-то на тебя краш с первой вашей встречи.

— На первой нашей встрече он облил меня шоколадом со льдом.

— Очевидно ради того, чтобы ты разделся.

— И поставил на ногу стол, — не сдаётся так просто Джинён.

— Потому что обалдел от такого красивого тебя в одной майке, — Джексон ржёт, проигрывая бровями, а потом приоткрывает дверь и повторяет, — поговори с ним. Только не отшивай, ладно? Иначе я Джебому проспорю ящик клубничного молока, а ему столько нельзя.

— Эй, Сыни, — окликает его Джинён, прежде чем он уйдёт, — а сам-то ты как понял?

— Так говорю же: у Югёма на лбу всё написано.

— Да я не об этом, — фырчит Джинён. Если бы на югёмовом лбу что-то было, он бы точно это заметил. — Что Джебом тебе нравится, ты как сообразил?

Выражение лица Джексона становится растерянным, будто Джинён его о всех цифрах после запятой числа Пи спрашивает. Он, может, до этого самого момента и не задумывался об этом. Джексон, по его же словам, в принципе мало думает, предпочитая принимать решения по зову сердца. Сердце его, считает с затаенной завистью Джинён, очень разумное и всегда знает как лучше.

— Помнишь, я ему уши прокалывал?

Джинён кивает. Он же сам Джебома тогда позвал в их едва открывшийся салон пирсинга у чёрта на рогах, у них с Джексоном даже вывески нормальной в то время не было — только лист, тайком на принтере в деканате распечатанный. И бить татуировки у Джинёна в планах не было. Кто бы знал, чем обернётся эта их пьяная затея.

— Приревновал я, — говорит Джексон, смутившись, и ерошит себе и так растрёпанные волосы, — когда узнал, что кто-то другой ему проколы сделал. И… — он медлит, словно решая, что следует озвучивать, а что нет, и после паузы скомкано заканчивает, — и всё. Я же жадина, не люблю, когда моё…

Его сбивает и с мысли и с ног внезапно распахнувшейся дверью. Раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся Джебом, даже лежащего ничком Джексона не заметив, кое-как выговаривает:

— Я не тут уронил...

— Тут ты уронил меня, — кряхтит Джексон, осторожно поднимаясь, — а твой проездной — вот.

Джебом молча выхватывает у него карточку и разворачивается обратно, чуть не убившись через порог. Видать, надеется ещё успеть на автобус. Джинён наблюдает за его нелепыми телодвижениями и думает, что если Джебом не поспит в ближайшее время, то успеет разве что на тот свет. Или в травматологию.

— Остановись, — Джинён откидывается на стуле и трёт лицо ладонями. Что вот с ним таким бестолковым делать?

Джебом замирает на месте испуганным сусликом.

— Чего ты? Опоздаю же! Мне потом до общаги на оленях прикажешь добираться?

— Я к сестре вечером, — врёт Джинён и вроде на этот раз не краснеет, — оставайся сегодня у нас.

— Но библиотека…

— Никуда твоя библиотека не денется, — перебивает его сияющий Джексон и тайком показывает Джинёну поднятые большие пальцы рук, — хоть поспишь нормально, сам жаловался, что Югём у тебя храпит на весь кампус.

— Ты тоже храпишь, — немного обречённо вздыхает Джебом и шмыгает. Он стоит спиной, и Джинёну не видно его лица, но по тому как расслабляются его плечи понятно, что никуда он сегодня больше не торопится. А по довольной физиономии Джексона можно сделать заключение, что и завтра Джебому скорее всего уже никуда не нужно. Особенно, если Джинён найдёт, где будет ночевать следующие пару дней.

Джексон настойчиво выталкивает Джебома наружу, подбирает тубус и, подмигнув, шепчет:

— Ты самый лучший друг на свете.

— Иди уже, — Джинён морщится и машет ему нетерпеливо рукой, — и, Джексон, постарайтесь не сломать стол в этот раз.

***

Джинён мается над белым листом с четверть часа, то берёт ручку, то откладывает обратно, пролистывает своё портфолио, ища в нём поддержки (вот, можешь же!), и зарывается в сохранённые фотки чужих татуировок на Пинтересте. Но нужный образ так и не идёт. Ни черта он не знает о Югёме, чтобы так вот запросто из ничего нарисовать ему эскиз.

Может Джинён и сделал бы уже всё, выбрал что-то на свой вкус из каталога да доработал на скорую руку, как обычно, но Джексон своими выводами выбил его из колеи. От отчаяния Джинён решает прибегнуть к крайним мерам и хватается за хозяйственные перчатки: наведение порядка всегда помогает ему находить выход из сложных ситуаций. Он перебирает баночки с чернилами, расставляет их ровным рядком, моет рабочий стол, протирает машинку и заранее вытаскивает запечатанные иглы. Творческому процессу помогает это мало, в пустой голове только и раздаются набатом слова Джексона “Да ты просто ему нравишься”. После разбирает завалы на столе Джексона (ох и пищать он будет, когда увидит), выбрасывает мусор, находит потерянную с месяц назад Джебомом зарядку, заглядывает под кушетку.

— Отличный ракурс, — раздаётся ехидно позади, пока Джинён пытается вытащить закатившийся к самой стенке флакон антисептика, — не двигайся, хён, сделаю фото на память.

— Только попробуй, — пыхтит Джинён, спешно выбираясь наружу полностью, и хорошенько прикладывается затылком о металлическую перекладину, — я убью тебя.

Югём высовывает язык и демонстративно делает пару снимков. С последнего его визита он совсем не изменился: те же бесконечные ноги, непонятно как засунутые в узкие чёрные джинсы, выкрашенные в сумасшедше-желтый цвет волосы, родинка под глазом и выдающийся нос с горбинкой. Не такой выдающийся, как у Джебом-хёна, конечно, но тоже очень приметный, настолько приметный, что хочется непременно сжать его с силой пальцами и потянуть, чтобы продолжающий довольно скалиться в свой телефон Югём обязательно разнылся гундосо, мол, ему больно. Но своих клиентов Джинён за носы не таскает, даже если очень хочется.

— Ну и? — Югём плюхается на стул и вальяжно устраивается на нём, широко расставив ноги. — Что-нибудь придумал?

— Придумал, — Джинён стаскивает с рук перчатки, в цвет югёмовой макушки, и, прежде чем сесть на своё привычное место по другую сторону стола, пинает легко Югёма под коленку, заставляя свести ноги, — рукав закатывай. Повыше.

Югём возится немного с тугой пуговицей на манжете своей фланелевой рубашки и послушно подворачивает рукав до самого локтя. Из-под края виднеются чёрные цифры его последней татуировки.

— Ну-ка, — Джинён перегибается через стол и задирает его рукав выше, — покажи свою корову, хочу посмотреть, как зажила.

— Это бык, а не корова, — ворчит Югём и изворачивается так, чтобы был виден рисунок над локтем, — нормально зажила.

— Мне лучше знать, кто это, — тянет насмешливо Джинён и обводит чуть выпуклые линии пальцем, — я же автор.

Конечно, это бык, никакая не корова, но надо же хоть как-то поддеть его, хоть как-то цапнуть, раз уж за нос так просто схватить нельзя. Бык оказывается в порядке, немного пигмент выпал по краю, но это в пределах нормы, даже коррекцию делать не придётся.

— Пойдёт, — выносит он свой вердикт после паузы, оставляя чужую руку в покое, и дёргает рукав обратно. Потом поднимает глаза и, внимательно глядя Югёму в лицо, спрашивает:

— Слышал про технику фрихэнд?

Тот ёрзает непоседливо под его взглядом и отрицательно мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Это значит, что я буду бить тебе первое, что в голову придёт. Без эскиза. Всегда хотел попробовать.

Джинён старается, чтобы голос его звучал уверенно и по-деловому, максимально расслабленно, хотя не чувствует он себя ни расслабленным, ни уверенным в том, что собирается сделать. Югём напротив тяжело сглатывает, его кадык нервно дёргается, чуть не вспарывая кожу. Откажется, как пить дать. Джинён бы на его месте и думать не стал.

— Звучит весело, — говорит Югём немного хрипло, прокашливается и решительно переворачивает руку предплечьем вверх, — давай.

— Ты понял, что я сказал? — Джинён хмурится. — Никакой подготовки, никакого эскиза и…

— Ааай, понял, не тупой, — гундит Югём и нетерпеливо кивает, — я согласен.

По мнению Джинёна, Югём не просто тупой, а вообще без мозгов. Он молча обматывает стол противно скрипящей стрейчевой плёнкой, натягивает чёрные медицинские перчатки, заливает неаккуратно чужое предплечье антисептиком, раскручивает баночку с чёрной краской и отлаживает машинку. Умиротворяющее жужжание заполняет комнату, Югём как-то рвано вздыхает, рука его на столе дёргается, и Джинён до последнего надеется, что он передумает, но тот только усаживается поудобнее и снова замирает.

Набрав краску, Джинён склоняется над светлым совсем без родинок предплечьем.

— Скажи, если будет больно.

— А ты поцелуешь? — наигранно весело спрашивает Югём, не раз видевший эту приевшуюся сценку, которую Джексон разыгрывает всегда для своих маленьких клиентов с только-только проколотыми ушами.

И тут у Джинёна сдают нервы. Он откладывает машинку, прячет лицо за ладонями и шумно выдыхает. Внутри него и злость, и смущение, и даже разочарование в себе. Как он мог быть таким придурком?

— Это правда, что ты ко мне не ровно дышишь, да? — Джинён уныло подпирает кулаком подбородок. Югём, избегая взгляда, красноречиво краснеет. Это выглядит чудовищно с его цветом волос, но ни в какое сравнение не идёт с понимаем того, что Джинён его забил партаками просто потому, что у того сахарная вата вместо мозга. — Ты… Ты просто ненормальный, как можно было позволить мне это с тобой сделать?! Это же на всю жизнь!

— Но твои татуировки мне правда нравятся, — мямлит пунцовый Югём и трёт нос, — очень. И… И ты, хён. Тоже очень.

— Это у тебя просто окситоцин зашкаливает, гормон такой, из-за него ты ни черта не соображаешь, — Джинён раздражённо стягивает перчатки и встаёт, — они на самом деле отвратительные. И я отвратителен. Твои родители вообще в курсе, что ты натворил?

Югём ловит его за край рукава медицинского халата и, сердито поджав губы, требует:

— Делай, что хотел. И идём на свидание.

— Я не хожу на свидания с клиентами, — растерянно произносит Джинён и дёргает нервно рукой, пытаясь вызволить рукав, — и впредь татуировки тебе бить не буду. Отцепись.

Югём отпускает его и, скрестив руки на груди, откидывается на спинку стула. Лицо его становится задумчивым.

— Раз бить не будешь, тогда, выходит, я больше не твой клиент, — делает он неожиданный вывод, — и ты можешь пойти со мной на свидание.

И упрямо повторяет:

— Идём на свидание, Пак Джинён.

***

Звук татуировочной машинки как всегда успокаивает. Джинён сосредоточенно делает штрихи ярко-желтой краской, придерживая югёмово запястье для удобства. Сам Югём с завязанными платком глазами лежит щекой на свободной руке и подпевает чему-то, что играет у него в наушниках.

Джинён сверяется с эскизом, меняет иглу, меняет чернила и делает края рисунка ровнее и добавляет снизу теней. Он жутко волнуется и постоянно сравнивает картинку на листе бумаги с той, что получилась в итоге. Всё ещё не идеально, но хотя бы не вверх тормашками, как вышло у него как-то раз с Джексоном. Он, конечно, нашёл, как интерпретировать перевёрнутый иероглиф на своём плече, но это всё равно не отменяет факта случившейся глупой ошибки, которую теперь никак не исправить.

Протерев свежую татуировку и намазав её гелем, Джинён сталкивает перепачканные краской салфетки в ведро у стола и дёргает за проводок один из наушников Югёма.

— Готово, можешь смотреть.

Югём стягивает платок на шею и щурится из-за света настольной лампы, а после, проморгавшись, переводит взгляд на рисунок. Глаза его становятся круглыми от удивления.

— Это… Это одуванчик?

У Джинёна, когда пытается ему кивнуть, от напряжения вдруг сводит шею, это больно, но всё отходит на задний план, потому что он пытается вникнуть в интонации Югёма. Разочарован? Удивлён? Нравится или нет?

— Это из-за моей прически? — он приглаживает тёмные теперь волосы, — но я же ещё полгода назад перекрасился!

— Тебе не нравится?

Во рту пересыхает от волнения, и вопрос наждачкой царапает горло. Надо было не слушать Югёма и показать ему эскиз перед тем, как переносить на кожу. Как вообще Джинён поддался на уговоры? О чём только думал.

— Он цветной, — вместо ответа говорит Югём и аккуратно обводит края резных зелёных листочков, — ты же никогда не бьёшь цветные.

Джинён, если так подумать, много чего не делает. Не носит майки без рукавов, например. Не делает пирсинг и татуировки своим знакомым. Не ходит на свидания с клиентами. Не бьёт цветные рисунки. У него очень много разных “Не”, но почему-то когда дело касается Югёма, все эти отрицательные частицы дают дёру.

— Просто ты особенный, — неуверенно говорит Джинён и трёт мочку уха, — вот и всё. И яркий. Как одуванчики той весной, в которую мы впервые встретились.

Югём густо краснеет. И это больше нисколько не чудовищно, а очень даже мило, так мило, что у Джинёна из-за этого, кажется, начинается аритмия. И его слишком честные уши тоже начинают гореть огнём, словно кто-то поднёс к ним свечу или спичку.

— В первую нашу встречу я облил тебя шоколадом со льдом. Чтобы ты снял с себя тот ужасный свитер, смотреть было больно.

— Это был мой любимый!

Джинён, возмущённый до глубины души, хватает Югёма за красноватый кончик носа и сжимает пальцами. Не со всей силы, но достаточно, чтобы Югём начал гнусаво вопить:

— Пусти, больно же!

— Давай поцелую?

Дурацкий вопрос срывается с языка сам собой, от этого становится и смешно и радостно, Джинён улыбается, глядя в удивлённо вытянувшееся лицо Югёма напротив, тянется к нему через стол и целует.

Совсем не туда, где должно быть больно.


End file.
